


Derek the Sexy Fireman Stripper

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Law School Derek, M/M, Miscommunication, Stripper Derek, fireman derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек никогда не работал стриптизером-пожарным. Серьезно. Абсолютно. Он никогда им не работал, окей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek the Sexy Fireman Stripper

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek the Sexy Fireman Stripper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800553) by [using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name). 



**Стайлз:** Итак, я подаю документы в колледж. Поможешь немного?  
**Дерек:** Да, конечно. Знаешь, я два года проучился на юриста перед возвращением в Бикон Хиллз.  
**Стайлз:** Ты такой смешной. Не могу поверить, что я не знал о твоем таланте комика.  
**Дерек:** Нет. Серьезно. Я собирался получить двойной диплом. Я ходил...  
**Стайлз:** Чувак. Мы все знаем, что ты был стриптизером. И пожарным. Так что, хочешь заняться сексом? Мне бы не помешало снять стресс.

*какое-то время спустя*

 **Скотт:** Хей, Дерек. Айзек у Стайлза, они учат Конституционное право. Не хочешь сходить на тренировку или еще что?  
**Дерек:** Мне всегда нравилось Конституционное право. Что именно они сегодня учат?  
**Скотт:** Хз. Какую-то задротскую хрень. Неважно. Как насчет мы побьемся прессом о деревья и посмотрим, кто сдастся первым?  
**Дерек:** Это звучит непередаваемо тупо. Я бы лучше посмотрел на интеграцию...  
**Скотт:** Чувак. Не используй слова, значения которых ты не знаешь.

*еще позже*

 **Питер:** Хей! Дерек! Я не могу разобраться в системе оплаты. Поможешь?  
**Дерек:** Конечно! Я брал лекции по финансовым системам в колледже. Чем я могу помочь?  
**Питер:** Ну, тут написано, что приват-танец стоит три доллара, а приватное шоу - пятнадцать. Но что, если я хочу пять приват-танцев? Мне платить за все заранее? Или существуют какие-то знаки или сигналы, которые понимают стриптизеры?  
**Дерек:** Что? И вообще, ты не можешь просто сказать им, что тебе нужно?  
**Питер:** Клуб, в который я иду, - украинский. Пф. В любом случае, ты был стриптизером, и я подумал, ты можешь знать секретные коды стриптизеров и прочую фигню.  
**Дерек:** Я НЕ БЫЛ СТРИПТИЗЕРОМ.  
**Питер:** Не заводись. Твоя мать занималась пол-дэнсом. В этом нет ничего постыдного. Вообще-то, она именно так познакомилась с моим братом, и я...  
**Дерек:** Аргх!

*еще позже*

 **Дитон:** Итак. У нас проблема. Стая Альф вызывает тебя на Битву интеллектов. Там будет ряд задач на логику, а потом тебе нужно будет решить судоку.  
**Дерек:** Ну, с судоку у меня не очень складывается, но я люблю задачи на логику. Я был главой клуба Менса в колледже...  
**Дитон:** Сейчас не время для шуток! Они настаивают, чтобы ты был единственным участником. Стайлз тебе с этим не поможет.  
**Дерек:** Что ж, ему все равно не хватило бы усидчивости для таких вещей, так что...  
**Дитон:** Вот мой план. Мы настоим, чтобы с их стороны участвовала Альфа-женщина. Потом ты снимешь футболку...  
**Дерек:** Да, да, я понимаю. Ты думаешь, я был стриптизером. Знаешь, как мне удавалось учиться в юридическом колледже? А? Выигрывая ебучие шахматные турниры! И работая ассистентом преподавателя химии! И...  
**Дитон:** Нет причин так злиться. У всех когда-либо была работа, которой они не гордятся. Я был экзотическим танцором в свое время, так что я понимаю, через что ты прошел.

*и еще чуть позже*

 **Крис Арджент:** Что ж, я не могу сказать, что я этому рад, но я думаю, ты можешь встречаться со Скоттом. В конце концов, все могло быть хуже. Он хотя бы не стриптизер. Или пожарный.  
**Дерек:** Я стою здесь! И кстати, что плохого в работе пожарного?  
**Крис:** Извиняюсь. Сексуальный пожарный.  
**Скотт:** Сэр, я обещаю, я никогда не займусь проституцией или стриптизом, не стану сексуальным пожарным и даже сексуальным копом. Или кем бы то ни было еще, кем несомненно успел поработать Дерек.  
**Дерек:** Ага. Я все еще здесь.  
**Скотт:** Эллисон, пойдем заниматься? У нас реально сложный экзамен, а я все еще не могу понять, что это за фигня такая - принцип помешательства.  
**Дерек:** Принцип невмешательства! Принцип невмешательства!  
**Крис:** Что ж, в конце концов, он не сидит дома, тыкая себя в пресс, чтобы он лучше смотрелся. В отличие от некоторых.  
**Дерек:** Все еще тут.  
**Крис:** Да, кстати, почему ты еще не на своей ночной работе? Ты получаешь чаевые только если танцуешь, Дерек.  
**Дерек:** Аргх!


End file.
